Rockman Exe: Sentimientos artificiales
by Sensy
Summary: Saga.EXE: El doctor Yuuichiro, descubre unos cristales en la Isla Oran que tienen un misterioso poder. Netto y Rockman se ofrecen voluntarios para hacer un experimento, sin embargo, el doctor Regal se presenta para aprovecharse del enorme hallazgo y para deshacerse de Dark Rockman. ¿Qué es lo que tramará realmente?


_**Comentarios de la autora:**_ Hola a todos y todas, sean bienvenidos/as a mi fanfic de Rockman exe. Como podrán ver, soy novata a la hora de escribir, puesto que éste, sería mi primer fic ambientado en un futuro muy lejos, prácticamente, inexistente, en nuestra era. No tengo mucha experiencia en éste tipo de fic, pero espero dar lo mejor de mí para que os guste y podáis comentar, dar críticas constructivas (que las necesitaré para seguir avanzando) y un largo etcétera.

Fanfic sin prólogo, pero contiene epílogo al final del último capítulo.

_**Información de la serie**_

**Nombre en japonés:** Rockman exe.

**Nombre en catalán:**Megaman, el ciberguerrer.

**Nombre en castellano (español de España) y inglés (Estados Unidos):**Megaman N.T. Warrior.

**Género:**Shonen, kodomo, ciencia ficción, aventura, comedia y romance.

**Manga:**Keijima Jun y Asada Miho y Ryo Takamisaki.

**Autores:**

**Keijima Jun y Asada Miho:** Battle Story. **-** **Volúmenes:** Cuatro.

**Autor:**

**Ryo Takamisaki:** . **-** **Volúmenes:** Trece.

**Anime:** Shogakukan Sho Pro Productions y CAPCOM.

**Número de temporadas:** Seis - EXE 1, EXE 2, Axess, Stream, Beast y Beast Plus.

**Película:** Stream: El programa de la luz y la oscuridad.

_**Fuente**_

**Rockman exe online:** . /

**Wikipedia:**_ wiki/MegaMan_NT_Warrior  
_

* * *

_**Información del fic**_

**Nombre:** Sentimientos artificiales.

**Género:** Ciencia ficción, shonen, aventura y romance.

**Número de capítulos:** 20 (Sin prólogo, con epílogo.)

**Idioma:** Español de España.

**Categoría:** Manga. **-** No está basado en los videojuegos, ni en el anime ya que contiene una historia distinta.

* * *

**Nota importante 1:** Nombres propios de éste fic en japonés. Contiene algunas palabras en japonés. Al final de cada capítulo, se añadirá un pequeño vocabulario y tres preguntas de lo que pasaría en el capítulo siguiente.

**Disclaimer:** (Megaman N.T. Warrior), no me pertenecen y no soy su autora original, sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mi propia historia sin ánimo de lucro. Dado que no sé cómo se pone el guión largo para el diálogo por tener conocimientos básicos sobre el Microsoft Office Word 2007, me he tomado la libertad de poner el nombre de quién dialoga en ese momento, de éste modo, se hará más entendible leer quién "habla" ahora.

**Nota importante 2:** Si quieren los capítulos del anime, avísenme por conversación y yo os escribiré dónde conseguir los capítulos de las temporadas.

* * *

_**Leyenda**_

*Acciones de los personajes.*

_"El personaje piensa."_

**-o-o-o-** _Cambio de escenario._

**Personajes principales:** Netto, Meiru, Rockman y Roll.

**Personajes secundarios:** Mejin, Yuuichiro, Regal, Kifune, Manabe, Dark Rockman (Kirai), los científicos, los policías y los virus.

* * *

_**-SENTIMIENTOS **__**ARTIFICIALES-**_

**Capítulo uno: **Aparición y sorpresa.

Un estruendoso grito y un net navi, se cae contra el suelo. Era Rockman, quién había tenido una pesadilla, pues su corazón artificial latía deprisa y su expresión en la cara, era de asombro. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera soñado con su otro yo? Aquel darkloid el cual, les causó muchos problemas y que, al final, pudo derrotar... _"__¿Cómo es posible?" _Aquella pregunta resonaba en la cabeza del chico azul, pero no encontraba una respuesta: aún seguía asustado. Tenía que pensar las cosas con claridad, calmarse. Se incorporó del suelo y se quedó sentado tranquilizando su respiración, cerrando suavemente los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente viendo si su operador, se habría despertado del enorme escándalo. Por fortuna, seguía roncando, como siempre solía hacer... Miró su símbolo posándolo en su mano, preguntándose, si en su interior, aún habitaba esa parte oscura. Sin embargo, no podía meditar más ya que el despertador de Netto ya sonaba. Suspiró pesadamente: un ajetreado día le esperaba para el navi azul y su operador.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una vez terminadas las clases, Netto se dirigía en el laboratorio a hacerle una visita a su padre patinando.

Ya en el laboratorio, Netto encontró a su padre ocupado. Tuvo que esperar en su despacho y, mientras lo hacía, su net navi, estaba pensativo. Netto le estaba observando con atención. Algo no cuadraba y su navi estaba actuando un tanto distinto a los otros días...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En algún lugar desconocido, se encontraba en un laboratorio oscuro a un científico de cabellera negra, lente en el ojo izquierdo y vistiendo ropas oscuras. Ése, no era ni más ni menos que el doctor Regal, quién estaba realizando una programación de un navi conocido y preparando para los últimos ajustes, pues consideraba importante que alguien se encargara de atacar por sorpresa el laboratorio de ciencias. Se enteró que descubrieron un hallazgo impresionante a las afueras de Densan y encontraron unos preciados cristales que otorgaban unos poderes increíbles y que, para utilizarlos, solo se tenían que añadir en el net navi en la programación. Toda esa información, era confidencial pues, quién sabe cómo consiguió obtener esos valiosos datos.

Terminó de configurar y de programar al navi oscuro que se encontraba dentro del ordenador. Luego, lo introdujo en un PET morado y negro para darle la bienvenida y darle toda la información necesaria para que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Yuuichiro:** Netto, ¿me querías ver? - Saludaba un entusiasmo y apurado doctor Yuuichiro.

**Netto:** ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Disculpa, estaba distraído, jejeje...

**Yuuichiro:** ¿Sucede algo con Rockman?

**Netto:** ¡No! Él está bien, papá. Por cierto, Mejin-san me ha dicho que has descubierto un hallazgo en una de las cuevas de la Mina de la Isla Oran, ¿es eso cierto? - Sonrió Netto del saber que podría ser de utilidad para el experimento que llevaban a cabo con tanta discreción.

**Yuuichiro:** Sí, hemos terminado el experimento con todos los net navis y operadores que se han ofrecido voluntarios, pero parece que nadie ha sido capaz de heredar los cristales que encontré.

**Netto:** Tal vez, Rockman y yo podríamos ayudar en el experimento, ¿qué me dices?

**Rockman:**_¡Sí sería estupendo!_

**Yuuichiro:** *Sonríe* De hecho, necesito a alguien a quién podría realizarlo una vez más. ¿Me acompañas, por favor?

**Netto:** ¡Sí! ¡Vamos allá!

Yuuichiro y Netto entraron en una enorme sala en donde se hallaban nueve cristales que fueron descubiertos cerrados en unos tubos de ensayo, cada uno, de un color distinto. El que más llamaba la atención, fue el cristal plateado que, de repente, brillaba con más intensidad y un punto de luz llego a los sentidos de Rockman. Hizo una pequeña exclamación y se tocó su casco delante de su guante azul. Netto le escuchó y cogió el PET para saber que le pasaba.

**Netto:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Rockman?

**Rockman:** _Eh... Sí, es solo que... Es como si algo me estuviera atrayendo, o no, no estoy seguro..._

**Netto:** Mmm...

**Yuuichiro:** ¿Hay algún problema?

**Netto:** Eh, no nada. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

**Yuuichiro:** Pronto pronto. Antes de empezar, déjame hablar con los científicos para proceder.

**Netto:** Sí... *Hikari se aleja de Netto* Rockman, ¿estas seguro de qué todo va bien...?

**Rockman:**_Sí... ¿Por qué?_

**Netto:** Hoy te noto distinto: antes de que viniera papá te he estado observando y andabas muy pensativo. De hecho, todo el día, has andado así y no me hacías mucho caso cuando te hablaba ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

**Rockman:**_... La verdad es que hay una cosa que me inquieta, Netto-kun... No quería preocuparte por mis problemas y quería que estuvieras atento en clases._Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Netto le salía una gota en la cabeza pero, al rato, se ponía un poco serio.

**Netto:** Sabía que algo te pasaba, me tienes que contarlo o si no, seré yo quién me preocupe por ti. ¿Es por el sueño que tuviste ayer?

**Rockman:**_Sí, lo siento, de verás... No era mi intención preocuparte así..._

**Netto:**Jeje, me siento mejor al ver que solo es eso. Pero dime, ¿crees que tu sueño, tiene algo que ver con esos cristales que hay allí? - Pregunta señalando esos diamantes encerrados en una cápsula.

**Rockman:**_Hum, es posible..._

**Netto:** ¿Posible?

**Rockman:**_Antes, cuando hemos entrado en esta sala, he notado como si uno de esos cristales quisiera comunicarse conmigo, no te sabría decir cuál de ellos, pero no estoy seguro de que si esa conexión, sea algo que pueda cambiarme..._

**Netto:** ¿Crees que va a cambiar algo en ti en cuanto probemos el experimento?

**Rockman: **_... No lo sé, habrá que esperar a ver qué ocurre, ¿no?_

**Netto:** Sí, tienes razón. *Alza la mirada* ¡Ah! ¡Papá! ¡Mejin-san!

El doctor se dirigía hacía su hijo acompañado de Mejin. En la sala, los doctores y todo el equipo técnico, hacían una puesta a punto y ultimaban todas las máquinas para que no hubiera errores.

**Mejin:** No seas tan formal, Netto-kun.

**Netto**: ¿Podemos probarlo ya, papá? - Sonríe el castaño con gran ilusión e impaciencia.

**Mejin:** Tranquilo, estamos finalizando y ajustando todos los detalles para evitar algún fallo. ¿Nervioso, Rockman? Preguntó Mejin al navi azul.

**Rockman:**_Eh... La verdad es que si..._

**Netto:** Durante la prueba, estaré allí, no pasará nada.

**Rockman:***Sonríe*_Gracias, Netto-kun._

**Netto:** Oh sí papá, hay algo que quiero hablarte después de esto, es importante.

**Yuuichiro:** No te preocupes, si hay algo que me tengas que decir, será después de que Rockman herede un nuevo poder. Concluyó sonriente el doctor.

**Netto:** ¿Un nuevo poder? ¡Cómo mola! ¡No puedo esperar!

**Yuuichiro:** Estoy convencido de que será un éxito. Rockman tiene habilidad y sé que haréis un buen uso sobre él... Lo que me preocupa del cristal, es como le afectará en parte...

**Mejin:** No habrá nada de qué preocuparse. Ya sabes que hemos hecho varias pruebas sobre si los cristales contenían algún efecto nocivo sobre los net navis y todas han dado negativas. Haremos todo lo posible para que Rockman salga bien.

**Yuuichiro:** Eso espero, Mejin...

**Mejin:** Todo saldrá bien, doctor.

Netto se quedó un poco al margen de la mini conversación que estaban manteniendo, bajó la cabeza y se quedó un poco pensativo. Si Rockman hereda un nuevo poder, ¿qué dirán sus amigos y su rival? No es justo que él se lleve todo el mérito y que sus amistades, le envidien. Probablemente, se quedarán impresionados con el nuevo hallazgo pero, ellos querrán colaborar también. Además, ¿qué ocurrirá con las nuevas habilidades de Rockman? ¿La Soul Unison y la Cross fusion? Sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

**Yuuichiro:** Netto, ¡Netto!

**Netto:** ¡Ah! Sí.

**Yuuichiro:** Todo está listo, ya podemos empezar.

**Netto:** ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto, en el cibermundo, la sombra de un net navi oscuro, contemplaba la escena y todo lo que pasaba escondido y esperando a recibir el aviso de atacar. Una sonrisa sospechosa, se hizo presente en su rostro.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Rockman estaba colocado en un tubo de ensayo vertical esperando las indicaciones del doctor Yuuichiro en un extremo de la sala. A la derecha de Rockman, había varios aparatos que indicaban el estado de salud actual del net navi y, más allá, se hallaban uno de los cristales. Los doctores estaban programando los ordenadores para dar comienzo. Netto estaba nervioso, situado fuera de la sala detrás de un enorme cristal con el P.E.T. en la mano y con el rostro serio. Junto a él, Mejin de brazos cruzados y en silencio.

**Yuuichiro:** Mantengan la máxima seguridad, no podemos permitir que ningún intruso entre en el laboratorio.

**Doctor 1:** ¡Sí, doctor!

**Doctor 2:** Doctor, todo está preparado.

**Yuuichiro:** Bien, Rockman: si notas algo extraño, pulsa el botón rojo que tienes debajo a tus pies, ¿de acuerdo? Pararemos el experimento de inmediato.

**Rockman:**_Ok, papá._

**Yuuichiro:** *Sonríe* ¡Iniciar experimento!

**Doctor 1:** ¡Sí! ¡Introducir cristal plateado en Rockman, iniciar!

**Doctor 3:** ¡Iniciando!

Rockman cierra los ojos, pensando que todo saldrá bien. El cristal desaparece del tubo y se introduce dentro del símbolo del navi, empezando a destapar una luz brillante que ciega por un momento la vista de los científicos y la de Netto. La luz cede por completo y ahora, aprecian algo nuevo. Rockman ha abierto los ojos y presenta un nuevo aspecto: el casco tiene detalles plateados y un símbolo de luna creciente en el centro. Sus guantes y botas son plateados, su espalda está tapada con una capa gris por dentro y azul marino por fuera, debajo de los hombros, apreciamos una cuerda plateada que sujeta la capa, en la cintura vemos un cinturón blanco y una espada dorada con un adorno en la empuñadura, el color de su símbolo pasa de ser rojo a ser plateado y dorado, en los guantes y botas vemos unos aros de color amarillo y su traje es de un azul cielo. Al lado de Rockman, hay un terminal con una forma extraña, solo que éste lleva el símbolo original del net navi. Los doctores, Yuuichiro, Netto y Mejin estaban sorprendidos.

**Doctor 1:** Doctor, la prueba ha sido un éxito. Las constantes de Rockman son correctas, no hay ningún fallo ocasionado.

**Doctor 2:** Ha aparecido un objeto extraño, ¿quiere que lo revise?

**Yuuichiro:** Sí, tenemos que hacer varias pruebas. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rockman?

**Rockman:**_Me encuentro bien, un poco extraño con este nuevo aspecto._

**Yuuichiro:** Bien, ya puedes regresar a tu P.E.T., vamos a revisarte. Rockman se auto-transporta en el terminal de su operador.

**Netto:** ¡Es asombroso, Rockman! - Dice un sorprendido Netto.

**Rockman:** Y no sólo eso, ha aparecido un extraño objeto volador con mi símbolo...

**Mejin:** ¿Sabe lo qué podría ser? ¿Alguna teoría? - Pregunta viendo el objeto volador azul que tenía el mismo símbolo que Rockman acompañándolos, parecía que tuviera vida propia, pues parecía que los estaba observando.

**Yuuichiro:** No estoy seguro, pero creo que podrían ser como un segundo terminal solo para Rockman... O eso creo... - Argumenta pensativo viéndolo detenidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los tres se dirigen a un despacho en donde había varios ordenadores para analizar P.E.T.'s, mientras la vara azul los sigue como si nada. Una vez dentro, el padre de Netto intenta coger el objeto raro que había aparecido, pero éste se asusta y se esconde detrás del chico. Él lo coge sin ningún problema y se lo entrega a su padre para que lo pueda analizar. Lo introduce en una placa rectangular y cierra la tapa para evitar que se escape. Teclea varios datos y, en unos instantes, obtiene una información nunca antes vista. La teoría de que podría ser un terminal se confirma, pues el objeto se le podría denominar como un segundo P.E.T. También cabe la posibilidad de introducir los chips que se suelen usar normalmente en los PET's normales y también el chip sincronizador que permite la unión de un humano y net navi. No sólo eso, en el terminal azul, hay datos extraídos de Rockman, datos de que anteriormente se muestra sobre cómo obtuvo el cambio de estilo, la unión de almas y el programa definitivo. Toda aquella información era increíble, quién hubiera imaginado que un simple cristal pudiera tener un misterioso poder y que, además, se pudiera descubrir todo aquello. A parte de eso, también había otra información cifrada, algo que Yuuichiro no ha logrado entender.

**Mejin:** Entonces, ¿Es cierto que esta... "Cosa" podría comportarse como si fuera un P.E.T.?

**Yuuichiro:** Eso parece, pero hay datos que no he conseguido descifrar, lo siento pero me temo que tendré que revisarlo más a fondo para saber qué es lo que esconde más.

**Netto:** Ah, de acuerdo, pero ¿qué pasa con Rockman? ¿No ibas a pasarle un chequeo?

**Yuuichiro:** *Sonríe* Rockman está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Netto.

**Netto:** Menos mal, pero ¿será malo si todo lo que ha pasado mañana se lo cuento a mis amigos?

**Yuuichiro:** No veo porqué no: se lo puedes contar.

**Mejin:** Trata de ser discreto.

**Netto:** Jeje, ¡Gracias! Nos vemos, adiós.

**Yuuichiro:** ¡No olvides volver mañana!

**Netto:** ¡No te preocupes!

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Netto se encuentra con Meiru por el camino...**_

**Meiru:** ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Rockman tiene un nuevo poder?! - Meiru estaba emocionada. Era interesante lo que le estaba contando Netto, sin embargo, el chico se estaba quedando sordo por los enormes gritos, mientras intentaba taparse los oídos.

**Netto:** Mmm... Si Meiru, pero por favor, no se lo cuentes a los demás... Mañana tengo que volver, papá me esperará en el laboratorio.

**Meiru:** ¿Y eso por qué?

**Netto:** En medio del experimento, ha salido un objeto volador algo extraño. Papá quiere que vuelva con Rockman para analizarlo más a fondo... O eso creo...

**Meiru:** ¿Puedo acompañarte? Aún seguimos de vacaciones de verano y todavía falta para que empiecen las clases. ¡Por favor!

**Netto:** Hum, está bien... Ah, ahora que lo pienso, papá quería que tú también fueras conmigo.

**Meiru:** ¡¿De verdad?! *Netto manda callar a Meiru* Ups, perdón. Por cierto, ¿de qué trata el poder que Rockman ha adquirido? Debe de ser interesante, ¿no crees?

**Netto:**Pues... No tengo ni idea en qué consiste ese poder... Tendríamos que comprobarlo con una batalla... él chico sonrió pícaramente tras observar a Meiru, ella captó rápidamente el mensaje y volvió a chillar.

**Meiru:** ¡Aahh! ¡¿No crees que sería arriesgado?! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo a Roll?!

**Rockman:** _Tiene razón, Netto-kun. Roll es mi amiga y no quiero hacerla daño con un poder que ni siquiera sabemos en qué consiste. Podría ser peligroso, ¿no crees?_

**Netto:** Tienes razón... No había pensado en eso... Da igual, mañana será un gran día. En estos instantes, el P.E.T. de Netto, empieza a sonar.

**Rockman:**_Netto-kun, tienes una llamada de emergencia en el laboratorio de ciencias, te conectaré ahora._

**Manabe**: ¡_Netto-kun, te necesitamos en el laboratorio!_

**Netto:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!

**Manabe:** ¡_Es Dark Rockman y el doctor Regal! ¡Están atacando el laboratorio y parece que su intención es llevarse los cristales que tu padre encontró en la isla Oran...! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!_- La transmisión se corta de inmediato preocupando a los presentes. Meiru no se lo piensa dos veces y decide ir con Netto para ser de ayuda.

El doctor Regal tendrá que ser detenido de inmediato.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**En el laboratorio de ciencias...**_

Una parte de las salas ha sido destruida por parte de Dark Rock dentro de un área dimensional. Todas las personas incluyendo a Mejin y el doctor Hikari, son atadas entre sí por un grupo de virus y retenidas en contra de su voluntad. Manabe le alcanzó una explosión de un virus y permanece inconsciente en el suelo mientras que el inspector Kifune está retenido como otros policías, impotentes sin refuerzos ni nada.

Todo estaba perdido y el doctor Regal, planea quedarse con los cristales, sin embargo, éste no planea quedárselos sólo para él... De su bolsillo, saca un extraño aparato que hace escanear los cristales uno por uno. Una vez que ha terminado de escanearlos, decide irse, no sin antes cruzarse con Netto.

**Netto:** ¡No tan deprisa! ¡Regal!

**Regal:** ¡¿Eh?! Tú...

Netto aparece fusionado con Rockman ante la alegría de los científicos y de los policías decidido a terminar lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo, el doctor ríe a carcajadas poniendo perplejo al chico.

**Regal:** Llegas tarde, muy tarde. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito... Ahora me resultará fácil corromperlos y asumir este mundo en las más tenebrosas tinieblas *ríe.*

**Netto:** ¿Eh...?

**Regal:** Además, hay una cosa que no me resultará de utilidad - El científico mira a Dark Rockman y éste se extraña.

**Dark Rockman:** ¿Qué ocurre...? ¡¿Por qué me mira así?!

**Regal:** Ahora que te he creado y te he explicado lo que tienes que hacer, la siguiente parte de mi plan no te incluye directamente, de modo que...

El doctor señala a Dark Rock y uno de los virus Skiper, le lanza una bola de fuego enorme que hace encender a Dark Rockman dejándolo dañado en el suelo.

**Netto:** *Se sorprende* ¡¿Aahh?!

Él net navi oscuro yace en el suelo deshaciéndose poco a poco en partículas. Éste se pregunta para sus adentros del por qué de repente la traición cuando el área dimensional desaparece aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía y, por alguna extraña razón, él no desaparece de allí. Los virus se esfuman y Netto se separa de Rockman al instante. Libera a los científicos atados y a los policías con la ayuda de Meiru y el comisario Kifune se encarga de llamar a una ambulancia para que atiendan a Manabe.

**Netto:** Papá, ¿estás bien?

**Yuuichiro:** Sí, gracias.

**Mejin:** ¡Doctor, mire!

Ellos miran hacia donde yacía Dark Rockman. Los policías lo veían como una amenaza por lo que decidieron rodearle, pero el doctor Hikari los detiene con su discurso.

**Yuuichiro:** ¡Esperen un momento! Sé que Dark Rockman puede ser una amenaza ahora, pero puede proporcionarnos mucha información acerca de los planes del doctor Regal.

**Kifune:** ¿Sabe lo que representa que éste net navi éste en el laboratorio de ciencias? Recapacite, doctor. Nos puede traicionarnos a nosotros si se pone de nuestra parte.

**Yuuichiro:** Hace unos momentos, el doctor Regal traicionó a su net navi... No veo por qué razón de que él no pueda estar de nuestro bando...

Kifune se mantuvo en silencio. Observo por unos instantes al net navi y luego a la expresión del doctor. Suspiró pesadamente y aceptó la descabellada idea yéndose en la ambulancia y acompañando a Manabe en dirección hacia el hospital. Los policías que rodeaban a Dark Rockman se retiran también acompañando al comisario a regañadientes.

Mientras los científicos y mecánicos ayudaban a restauran el campo de batalla de hace unos momentos, el doctor Hikari se acerca en donde se encuentra el net navi. Dark Rockman abre los ojos mirando con desconfianza, pues no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que querían de él. Meiru se mantenía detrás de Netto pues tener a un navi en el mundo de los humanos y más un enemigo, no era nada seguro. El doctor se arrodilló e incorporó un poco a Dark Rock mientras que soltaba un leve quejido.

**Yuuichiro:**¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Dark Rockman:** ¿Cómo demonios quiere que éste? *Soltando otro quejido.*

**Yuuichiro:** No te preocupes, te repararemos de inmediato.

**Dark Rockman:** *Abriendo los ojos* ¿Ustedes...? Ya es consciente de que soy... ¿El enemigo?

**Yuuichiro:** Te acaban de traicionar y no creo que tengas las fuerzas para traicionarnos a nosotros, ¿no crees?

**Dark Rockman:** ...

**Yuuichiro:**¿Tienes una operadora?

**Dark Rockman:** Sí... La tenía, pero desapareció misteriosamente y no sé dónde podría estar ella...

**Mejin:**¿Recuerdas cómo se llama?

**Dark Rockman:** ... Tsubaki.

**Yuuichiro:** ¿Cómo es que estás materializado en nuestro mundo?

**Dark Rockman:** No... No lo sé... *cerrando los ojos* Os juro que... no lo sé...

Netto, Meiru, Mejin y el doctor Hikari lograron ir a la otra parte del laboratorio en buen estado en donde descubrieron que Dark Rockman estaba dentro de un muñeco llamado copyroid. Por lo que decidieron repararlo de otro modo: colocaron a Dark Rockman en una especie de plataforma blanca y le conectaron muchos cables en casi todo el cuerpo. El doctor Hikari y Mejin se encargaban de comprobar sus constantes y su estado de salud. Mientras, Netto y Meiru y los net navis observaban al navi estirado. Una vez comprobado sus datos y analizarlo en profundidad, los científicos se acercaron a los chicos para verificar que todo está en orden.

**Netto:** ¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien?

**Yuuichiro:** Su estado es un poco delicado: tiene el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo quemado por un virus Skiper... Pero, se pondrá bien, no corre peligro.

**Meiru:** Doctor, ¿estará bien dejarlo aquí?

**Yuuichiro:** No hay por qué preocuparse, Dark Rockman se encuentra débil y en este momento, no creo que se le pase por la cabeza atacar el laboratorio... De nuevo.

**Netto:** Maldito Regal... ¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrero?

**Mejin:** Probablemente, ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio...

**Yuuichiro:** Me temo que a los demás no les gustará la idea de que Dark Rockman esté de nuestro lado, pero con el tiempo lo acabarán aceptando.

**Netto:** Nosotros, nos encargaremos de contar todo lo que ha sucedido.

**Meiru:** Sí, sólo espero que nos hagan caso y que, de alguna manera, lo comprendan.

**Hikari:** *Sonríe* Gracias, Netto, Meiru.

**Netto y Meiru:** *Sonríen también.*

**Yuuichiro:** Ya es tarde, será mejor que os vayáis a casa lo antes posible. Yo me quedaré hasta mañana por la mañana.

**Mejin:** Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí ayudando a los otros científicos a calcular los daños causados.

**Netto:** De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, papá.

**Meiru:** Adiós.

**Yuuichiro:** ¡Tened cuidado!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**De camino a casa con Netto y Meiru...**_

Tanto el uno como el otro, estaban durante un largo tiempo en silencio, pues los acontecimientos habían tomado un rumbo distinto. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás de que hay una nueva amenaza? ¿Cómo explicarles que Rockman ha adquirido un nuevo poder? Tantas preguntas retumbaban en las mentes de ellos, más no sabrían cómo empezar a resumir lo ocurrido.

**Netto:** Oye, Meiru-chan... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los demás de saber qué Dark Rockman es nuestro aliado?

**Meiru:** No estoy segura... Lo más probable es que puede ser que se piensen que les engañemos o algo así...

**Netto:** Hum... Eso no lo sabemos hasta que no se lo expliquemos bien.

_**En el cibermundo...**_

**Roll:** Oye Rockman, ¿cómo te sientes al tener ese poder? - Comenta Roll tras observar ese objeto aletear como si nada.

**Rockman:** No sé cómo explicarlo... Siento como si este cetro con forma de luna, hubiese penetrado en lo más profundo de mis datos, pero siento como una pureza que no se puede describir en palabras. - Dice Rockman viendo el terminal suspendido en el aire.

**Roll:** No entiendo muy bien lo que me acabas de explicar... Supongo que yo también tendría que sentir uno de esos cristales dentro de mí, ¿no?

**Rockman:** Sí, más o menos lograrías entender qué se siente *sonríe.*

**Roll:** Sí... Lo que me preocupa de todo esto, es cómo se lo tomarán nuestros compañeros...

**Rockman:** *La toma de las manos.*

**Roll:** ¿Eh? *Mira sus manos y luego mira a Rockman.*

**Rockman:** No te preocupes. De alguna manera, intentaremos explicarles y yo estaré a tu lado.

**Roll:** *Sonrojándose y sonríe* Muchas gracias, Rockman *Lo abraza efusivamente y lo aprieta.*

**Rockman:** Eh eh, Roll... Me ahogas…

**Roll:** ¡Ah! *se separa de él rápidamente* Lo siento, no era mi intención ahogarte con mi abrazo... *se sonroja avergonzada*.

**Rockman:** No pasa nada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Volviendo con Netto...**_

**Meiru:** Lo cierto es que ahora tenemos a alguien quién nos proporcionará información sobre lo que planea el doctor Regal.

**Netto:** De hecho, Regal dijo algo extraño en la batalla...

_Comienzo del Flashback- laboratorio de ciencias: Doctor Regal._

"_**Doctor Regal: Llegas tarde, ya tengo todo lo que necesito... Ahora me resultará fácil corromperlos y asumir este mundo en las más tenebrosas tinieblas *ríe*".**_

_Fin de Flashback_

**Meiru:** ¿Eso dijo él?

**Netto:** Sí... No logro comprender a que se refería... Pero, pase lo que pase, no se saldrá con la suya.

**Meiru:** *Sonríe* Sí.

Después de la charla, Meiru ya estaba delante de su casa.

**Meiru:** Nos vemos mañana, Netto.

**Netto:**Que descanses, Meiru.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de haber cenado y ponerse el pijama, Netto yacía arropado en su cama serio y pensativo y con los brazos detrás de la nuca, mirando fijamente el techo. _"¿Qué pasará mañana?"_Se preguntaba él. Probablemente le inquieta pensar qué tenía planeado el doctor Regal. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando: mañana tenía que ir a la escuela a estudiar y, aunque le aburría y no le gustaba, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras que Rockman se mostraba fuera de su P.E.T. escondido detrás de la almohada de Netto. Miraba preocupado a su compañero, pues quién sabe qué clase de sucesos le podría pasar mañana. Dejó de darle vueltas y decidió irse de la habitación, en modo dormir.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:** Acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones y ideas.


End file.
